The invention concerns an interior design device for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, which can be installed in the interior of the vehicle, with a lining section that can be fastened to a vehicle wall, a fastening section for the lining section and with a hook element protruding into the interior, especially a coat hook, wherein the fastening section and the hook element are connected with each other via a bridge, the fastening section can be attached to the vehicle wall and the hook element rests against an interior surface of the lining section facing the interior.
German Patent Document No. DE 43 33 479 A1 describes a generic interior design device for a vehicle. This interior design device contains a lining section that is attached to a vehicle wall and a fastening section for the lining section, wherein this fastening section is designed like a barb and reaches behind the vehicle wall. Furthermore, this interior design device contains a hook element, especially a clothes hook, which protrudes into the interior of the vehicle. The fastening section and the hook element are connected to each other via a bridge. Additionally, the fastening section serves the purpose of fastening both the lining section and the hook element. The disadvantage is that the lining section rests directly against the vehicle wall.
It is therefore a task of the invention to create an interior design device of the kind described above for a vehicle, whose lining section can be fastened to the vehicle wall at a distance in a simple manner.
This task is accomplished with an interior design device for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, which can be installed in the interior of the vehicle, with a lining section that can be fastened to a vehicle wall, a fastening section for the lining section and with a hook element protruding into the interior, especially a coat hook, wherein the fastening section and the hook element are connected with each other via a bridge, the fastening section can be attached to the vehicle wall and the hook element rests against an interior surface of the lining section facing the interior, wherein the fastening section is configured to be installed between the lining section and the vehicle wall, wherein the bridge extends beyond a peripheral edge of the lining section, and wherein the fastening section and the hook element are placed on top of the peripheral edge.
Major advantages accomplished with the invention are that a lining section of an interior design device for a motor vehicle can be fastened to the vehicle wall at a distance to it with just a few assembly steps.
Additionally, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a hook element of the interior design device is attached to the vehicle wall by the fastening section. A vehicle design device can be installed between the lining section and the vehicle wall. When the lining section is attached to the B or the C column of the vehicle body, for example, a safety belt device or another safety element, especially a fastening element, can be installed as the vehicle design device behind the lining section.
The invention is explained in more detail in the following based on examples while referencing the drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.